thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mae Mobley (1960-1962)/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141218030558
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 15) Mae Mobley is taking a shower in the girls locker-room. The soap bar drops onto the shower-tiled floor, stained in blood. Mae Mobley hands are also covered in blood. Her breath trembles, looking at her bloody hands with horror. "Help! Help! Help me!" Mae Mobley screams. She comes out of the shower, her whole body wrapped in a bloody-stained towel. The girls start laughing. "Help me." a scared Mae Mobley whimpers. She goes to a group of popular older girls (ages 6-9) and they begin to laugh. "Get off me, you freak!" a gorgeous and popular blonde girl, Gabriella, says, chuckling. "Please." Mae Mobley begs, quietly. "Oh, my God. Look at what you did to my shirt." Gabriella says, looking at her white shirt, which is now smeared in blood. "Please!" Mae Mobley pleads. She raises her hand out as the girls' eyes widen. "Stop! Stop! Settle down." the girls shout. "I think I'm bleeding to death. Please." Mae Mobley gasps. "Oh, my God. Its period blood." a pretty brown-haired girl, Emma, smiles. "I'm bleeding. I think I'm dying." Mae Mobley tells the girls. "What? Oh, my God." Gabriella laughs. "Please, help me!" a terrified Mae Mobley screams. "Its just your period." Emma smiles. She grabs a tampon from a locker. "Just plug it up." she smiles. Mae Mobley snatches it, staining Emma's hand with her blood. "Help me." Mae Mobley cries. "Oh, God!" Emma sarcastically cries. "Oh! She got you!" Gabriella smiles, pointing at Emma. "Help me!" Mae Mobley shouts, backing away. "God, just plug it up!" Gabriella says, throwing a tampon. "Help!" an embarrassed Mae Mobley yells. All the girls grab tampons and pads and begins chanting. "Plug it up!" all the older girls say, continuing throwing tampons and pads. Mae Mobley falls onto the slippery shower floor. Gabriella stops throwing tampons. She backs away. "I'm sorry. No!" Mae Mobley sobs, backing away to the middle of the shower room. Emma takes her phone out and videotapes. "No!" Mae Mobley shouts. "Plug it up!" the girls chant. A humiliated Mae Mobley screams and puts her head onto the floor, sobbing with embarrassment. "Girls, come on! Move! Ladies." Aibileen yells as the girls stops chanting and Emma hides her phone. "Oh, my God. Okay. All right." Aibileen says, shocked. "Help me." Mae Mobley pleads, scotching towards Aibileen. "Okay, honey, stand up. Lets get you cleaned up." says Aibileen. "Help me, help me." pleads Mae Mobley, grabbing Aibileen's white apron. "Oh, Mae Mobley, come on. Stand up. Come on, can you stand up?" Aibileen asks, wondering. "It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Something's not right. Something's not right." Mae Mobley sobs. "Okay, okay. What are you talking about?" asks Aibileen, concerned. "Miss Clark, I don't think she knows its her period." Gabriella says. "No!" Mae Mobley screams. "All right, Gabriella. Get out of here! You're not helping." Aibileen says as Gabriella backs away. "No! No!" Mae Mobley screams. "Calm down!" Aibileen shouts. "No! No! No!" Mae Mobley screams as Aibileen slaps her across the face. A shocked Mae Mobley breathes heavily. Aibileen decides to grab Mae Mobley's head and shove her face down on the tile floor, cracking her skull, instantly killing her.